Powdered Donuts
by anonymouslyme8
Summary: Mulder makes a trip to the snack machine and his choice has some unintended consequences. MSR, RST, PWP smut. This tries to focus on the more romantic aspects of their relationship, although through smut. Enjoy!


_Author's Note: Maybe one of these times I'll continue a story so that Mulder and Scully aren't having sex for the first time in a different AU. But for now, it's just too fun to stop!_

_This is set in the seventh season, and is more focused on the feelings of the relationship and how they are demonstrated. I love reading the reviews you guys leave, and they always inspire me to write more! If you guys want to see a smutty continuation of this storyline, I think I could arrange it, so let me know. But, for now, just enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The throbbing between her legs had started again, right on schedule. At three o'clock in the afternoon, her mind would always wander from the work in front of her to the man whose office she shared. By three o' five she was too horny to work anymore.<p>

Her partner was an attractive man, even with a nose that strongly suggested a Jewish heritage. His job demanded he be in peak physical condition, and it showed. Even when he wore his suit coat, she could easily visualize the contours of his muscles beneath it. His muscles were obvious, but they suited his frame. Everything about For Mulder was angular, but the combination was astounding.

"Scully?" His voice started her before she could mentally take off his coat and examine his muscles a little closer.

"Yes, Mulder?"

"Your eyes glazed. I hoped you hadn't turned into a zombie."

"I have, Mulder. The secret to creating a zombie lies in mountains of government paperwork wrapped in red tape." As she waited for his response she couldn't help but sneak a peek at his lips, the lips she imagined kissing every night when she lay in bed.

"In that case, I know the antidote. A cup of bad coffee and a vending machine pastry should have you back to craving truth, and not brains." He smiled as he stood with an upward stretch of his arms. "I'll be right back. Stay here, and don't eat anyone while I'm gone."

She smirked at him. "I'll try."

She tried to put her attention back onto the paperwork, but she found she could not focus even though his presence was not clouding her mind anymore. It might even be worse now that he was gone, and her mind felt free to wander where ever it would like to go. She was fiddling with her necklace absently, and her foot was bobbing up and down in the air. She was antsy, restless, and it was not the kind of energy that could be spent by running around the block.

Her head rolled on her shoulders and she groaned in frustration. It was always the same, every day. She needed to freaking get some before she went out of her mind and jumped Mulder at work. As if it wasn't bad enough that she fantasized about him in bed every night, now she was horny at work. She was supposed to be a professional.

"The cure has arrived," Mulder teased, pushing the door open farther with his foot. He set one cup of coffee and a honey bun on her desk and took his own coffee back to his desk. He had bought a package of powdered donuts for himself.

That was going to help her overcome her arousal. She was going to have to watch Mulder lick powdered sugar off his lips. Oh god she wanted to help him with that. She switched the direction her legs were crossed again. In order to break her eye contact, she took a deep sip of her coffee.

Ugh. It really was bad. Bitter. But, he had made it exactly how she had liked it. She supposed you couldn't work with someone in an early morning job for too long without knowing how she liked her coffee, but it made her feel special nonetheless. Even though the coffee itself was so strong it seemed to be viscous, and the coffee used to brew it stale and cheap. She grimaced and set it back down. At least maybe the caffeine would snap her out of this horny mood.

"That really is terrible," said Mulder aloud with a scowl.

Scully chuckled. "It is, isn't it?"

"I think I'll send someone for Starbucks next time."

Scully raised an eyebrow. "By someone you mean me."

He smiled at his desk, but didn't answer. He opened his donuts instead, and leaned his chair back onto two legs. Scully had to look away. The agony of watching those lips get covered in white sugar might just drive her over the edge.

The phone on his desk rang, and she involuntarily looked up in time to see his tongue flick over his lips and his chair legs hit the floor so he could reach across the desk for the receiver.

She supposed she might be weird for it, but she loved watching Mulder talk on the phone. It was clear his eyes were looking through the phone line at the voice, so his actions were all absent, as he knew he couldn't be seen. He had wonderful thoughtful tongue movements and perplexed expressions, and she always thought he looked the hottest when he was thinking. Blankly, she watched him, fumbling with the plastic wrapper on her honeybun.

"Sure," she heard him say. "We can be right over. No, it's no problem. Thanks."

Well, at least she'd have an excuse not to finish her coffee.

"Where are we off to now?" she asked as he returned the receiver to the cradle and got to his feet.

"Not far. Just outside of Manassas, Virginia."

"UFO sighting?"

"She thinks so, yeah, but it's fake."

"So why are we going?"

He shrugged. "I need to stretch my legs."

Scully rolled her eyes, but she gathered her things. "But, Mulder," she teased. "Your coffee will get cold."

"Come on, Scully. We'll just take my car."

They were on the road for a little over twenty minutes when Scully's itch was back. She had been replaying the image of Mulder licking his lips in her mind. She caught herself imagining what it would be like if she kissed him with powdered sugar on his already presumably sweet lips. She groaned in utter sexual frustration, and he looked over at her concernedly.

"Pull over, Mulder."

"What's the matter, Scully?" he asked, alarmed. But he obeyed.

"I just can't stand it any longer. It was those damn donuts, Mulder, I swear."

He was looking hopelessly confused. She would fix that shortly. He shifted into park to turn and look at her, trying to determine what she was talking about. It was the opening she needed. She finally kissed those wonderful, soft-looking lips.

Oh! The feeling was incredible. His stubble brushed her cheeks as he returned her kiss. He was so tender, so gentle, and his lips were so much softer than she ever could have imagined. She melted with the warmth and enthusiasm behind the tenderness. Ever since she had rejected his statement of love in the hospital, he had adored her like a puppy dog adored its master. She had wanted it to be real desperately, but couldn't bring herself to risk that it wasn't, to endanger their friendship.

"I think I love you, Mulder," she said softly, blushing. She couldn't believe she was confessing it so easily, but there was such affection radiating from his eyes that to not return it somehow would feel unequal, unbalanced.

A twinkle returned to his eyes. "Oh, brother."

"Shut up, Mulder," she said, and seized his collar to pull him back towards her.

She started to maneuver him as the relished in the new sensation of real kisses. Sure, they had kissed on New Year's, but that hardly had time to become as sensual as this. Mulder was so amorous in his kisses it was more like he was worshipping her than ravishing her. Nonetheless, it was turning her on fast, and she was determined to get him into a better kissing and fucking position.

"Whoa, Scully," he said as she pulled him over into her seat and straddled his hips. She leaned in for a soft neck kiss and reclined the seat, which startled him further. "Someone might think you were some sort of expert."

She smiled wickedly in return, and when they returned to kissing it had grown passionate and rougher. Not that she was about to complain.

It was getting really hot and heavy when she pulled away. "Just a second, Mulder. It's just that this skirt is really uncomfortable." She wasn't lying. It wasn't cut for straddling your partner while on the clock, for sure.

And before he could get out whatever protest or comment he had intended, she had deftly slid out of it and returned her mouth to his. Without the extra layer of fabric, she could feel the effect she had on him. Mmmm. If she wasn't hot and wet enough already, this burned and sent a tingling through her.

"Is it hot in here, Mulder?" She was stripping her coat and unbuttoning her blouse. He was watching her with wide eyes, and she wondered if he was going into shock, or maybe heat stroke. Though it couldn't be that hot in the car. It was still running, air conditioning and all.

"I think it is." His voice cracked, and it was clear he was struggling to keep up with what was happening.

"Maybe we should get you out of this hot old suit then," she teased.

He looked like he was having heart palpitations. Maybe he was. It took some effort and a bit of contortion to wiggle his tall frame out of his clothes.

Once they were sitting in nothing but their underwear, she leaned down to kiss him again. "Did I mention how much you turn me on?" she whispered, so close to his ear that her lips brushed it as she spoke.

His eyes seemed to roll part of the way back in his head before the lids closed. She started to kiss down his chest, tasting the sweat-slicked muscles she had seen so many times from afar, a taste she had craved for so long now. Her tongue traced the contours of his abs and she watched goosebumps prickle down his arms, standing his hairs on edge.

His own enthusiasm was obvious and was trying to stab her as she moved. She started to tug on his boxers to give him some attention, but he stopped her.

"No, Scully," he said, and he sat up enough to unhook her bra. He tossed it into the back seat and helped her out of her panties.

Now that she was finally naked , he pulled her so that she was sitting on his thighs and reclining, giving him full access to her breasts. He took his time to worship her fully, first with light brushes of his fingers, then with deep, soft pulls of his mouth. After a moment, though, he rested his face on her sternum between her breasts and took a deep breath, just relishing in the feeling. There was something so arousing about the adoration on his face, the reverence he had for just the feeling of being allowed to touch her. She wondered if he stayed there like that, tenderly cradling her shoulders in his hands, she would melt away from the joy.

When he pulled away, though, she only had a moment to miss the feeling of him before she provided her with another one, returning to his warm tongue ministrations. She felt boneless with the pleasure, sure that if his hands weren't supporting her, keeping her safe and strong, she would turn to putty. There was so much pleasure coursing through her that she couldn't even make a sound, couldn't open her eyes. It was a warmth of sex that she had never experienced before; it was more about the heart and soul than the body.

She wanted to speak, to tell him how wonderful she was feeling, but she could find no words. Anything she thought of might break this wonderful spell, this wonderful warmth he had wrapped her in. If she was a kitten, she was sure she would be purring.

When she finally remembered her muscles, she tried again to pull off his underwear, but he fended her off again.

He kissed her jawbone, pulling her close. "This is about you, Scully," he whispered, pulling gently on her earlobe with his teeth.

"No," she said, grinding her hips gently on him. "This is about us."

He groaned, his head falling backwards. She was allowed this time to shimmy his boxers down his legs, and she pressed the warmth between her legs against his erection. A noise escaped her throat as her swollen clit brushed his skin, and he froze.

"Mulder?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you breathing?"

"No."

She chuckled throatily before moving her hips slowly against him again. He gasped in response, and she wondered why in the world she had teased him for forgetting to breathe. She certainly wanted to use all her brain space to relish in this feeling, even if that meant she didn't remember how to fill her lungs.

She was so used to awkward sex, the sex that had a kind of formula, that she hesitated while trying to proceed. She was so used to someone asking her if she was ready, if it was alright if he did certain things. Mulder certainly didn't need to ask permission, and she was certain that not only had she never been this ready in her life, it was a state of being obvious even to him. She had never been in this position before, when they didn't need to ask each other for confirmation that they were doing things right, when they were so in sync that they could both be so aroused from the same things.

The foreplay could last forever, as far as she was concerned, but she highly doubted that the couple waiting to be interviewed would agree. They would just have to pick up where they left off later.

She leaned forward to give him a kiss. It was passionate, and deeply so, but it was also so much more to her. She hoped he felt it too as she entwined her fingers in his hair. It was so intimate that she no longer was hesitant to move to the next stage, and she did so.

It was such a small movement, and it took only a second, but the feelings it produced may as well have been caused by an earthquake. He tried to say something, to produce a sound, but she couldn't stop kissing him. It wasn't until he started to play with her clit with his fingers that she pulled away, and that was only because suddenly she had to breathe three times as often.

"My god, Mulder," she gasped.

"Scully," he said, but she wasn't sure if it was in answer or pleasure.

"I had no idea it could be like this."

"Like what, Scully?" he said, and the concentration it took for him to string so many coherent sounds together was obvious.

"You're making _love_ to me, Mulder."

The smile that spread across her face made her heart melt, and he pulled her into a kiss again with blatant disregard for her need for oxygen. This time it was her moaning into his mouth. He pulled away and she rested her head on his shoulder, even as her hands were clutching his upper arms as if they were the only thing keeping her from falling into some abyss.

He was letting her pick the tempo and the motion, not making a single attempt to rush her or change anything even when the strain of keeping it slow and delicious became tension in his muscles. For the first time in her life, she could honestly say that she was having the kind of sex with someone that was more about the love between them than the pleasure of the bodies.

And it was making the pleasure of the body better by more than tenfold.

She started to whimper, even though he was concentrating so hard on letting her reach climax with him that his finger had stopped moving on her clit. It didn't matter to her, though, she was getting more pleasure from plain intercourse than she ever thought possible. She was so close now. He wouldn't have to hold off much longer.

He sensed it, too. "Scully, look at me."

It took considerable effort, but she raised her head and looked directly into his eyes, made darker by his intense arousal. And just when she thought she couldn't keep it up any longer, he managed one more circle with his finger.

She gasped and threw her head back. Her orgasm took her hard. Her eyes clamped shut, and she was coming so hard she couldn't manage to make a sound.

"Mm," she heard, and then he was coming too.

They rode it out together, clutching each other as if they were huddled on a tiny raft on an angry sea. She felt safe in his arms like she had in nobody else's. There was no need to ask if it had been good, if it had been real. It had been painfully, wonderfully real. For both of them.

It took her a little while to muster the strength to pull herself off of him, but she cuddled right back into his arms. They just lay there contentedly, finding true peace in the warmth of the other's arms.

"Surely someone has made love to you before, Scully?" he murmured into her hair once their body temperatures had returned to normal.

"Not like that," she said. "That was incredible, Mulder."

He kissed the top of her head. "It was for me, but I never imagined it would be for you too, Scully."

She snuggled into his chest. "It definitely was." From the way her ear was on his chest, she could faintly hear his heart beating. It was an unreasonably comforting sound, and she knew she could be content to listen to it forever.

"I love you, Scully."

"I love you, Mulder."

"I wonder if Skinner will mind if we just skip out on this interview and stay here for a while."

She laughed. "I think it would look a little suspicious, don't you?"

He grinned as she wiggled out of his arms to pull her clothes on. "We could say we had car trouble."

She threw his shirt and boxers at his face before climbing to the back seat to retrieve her bra. Once they were dressed, Mulder climbed back into the driver's seat and returned to the road.

"What if the police had seen us?" he said. Scully laughed, and he continued. "'It's okay, Officer. Official FBI business here.'" He mimed flashing his badge and Scully laughed at the ridiculous image of two naked FBI agents holding up badges.

"Maybe in the future we should conduct 'Official FBI Business' in the stronghold of an apartment," she suggested.

"Deal," he agreed. But she thought he would have agreed to anything if she prefaced it with a reference to future sex. "But you know you started it."

She grinned. "I told you, Mulder. The powdered donuts started it."

He smirked. "Maybe I should get those more often."

She laughed. She was definitely going to mark this date in her memory, and insist on powdered donuts in the future. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this content and it had taken a damn confection to spur her to action. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the seat. It was going to be a long night of making things last forever, so she might as well get ahead on her sleep.


End file.
